Because you said forever
by InkQuillz
Summary: She knows he's not coming back, she knows he never loved her so why... Why can't she let go? and why does she believe she'll meet him again soon?... Should she trust her heart and hold on for him or let go and live...? She thought it was forever. DG


you took my hand  
you showed me how  
you promised me you'd be around  
uh huh  
that's right  
I took your words  
and I believed  
in everything  
you said to me  
yeah huh  
that's right

I walk these streets we used to walk, I watch the couples holding hands, smiling, laughing... so in love.

We used to be like that, we used to stand here in this very road, we used to look through shops and talk as though nothing mattered.

Now look at me, I am alone, I have no love, no family, no friends.

You see - I gave them up, I did it for you. Remember how I had to choose and somehow I foolishly chose you?

Looking back, I can't understand: why would I give away the people I loved just for you?

I'll tell you why... because I loved you and you loved me... at least that is what you told me.

We sat by the lake at Hogwarts, you took my hands and told me I meant the world to you.

"Look at me, Ginny." Draco's platinum blond hair was blowing gently in the breeze that circled the lake.

I reach out a hand and push the stray hairs back down to his head; he smiles and softly takes my hand.

"I'm going to tell father... I'm going to tell him about us... about joining your side... about how we belong together."

I sit silently, rendered speechless by his words. He has changed and I believe it... I believe every word he told me... I believe in him.

I smile and lean forward; catching his lips with mine, I kiss him gently and pull back.

One hand still holding mine, he uses his free hand to push a few hairs behind my ear.

"I am going to tell my family; we can do it together." I whisper.

He nods and hangs his head; I notice how he bites his lip and know he's hiding something... but we had come to an agreement: some secrets shouldn't be shared.

The cool air around us suddenly drops to freezing and I shiver; he looks up.

"You're sure this is what you want? You don't want him... Potter?" He is frowning, as though he doesn't believe I picked him over the "saviour of the world".

I crawl closer and lean my head on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't be here with you if it was Harry I wanted," I answer truthfully.

And, in that moment of time, everything was normal, perfect and pure... 

If someone said three years from now  
you'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them up  
cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
cause you said forever  
and ever  
who knew

Harry told me this would happen; he told me you'd never stay. The day I told him we were together he was so upset.

Told me I was setting myself up to be hurt. He knew **-** he saw right through you.

Just then as I stand in the middle of Diagon Alley I hear a laugh...

...then a scream of joy I turn and see an ebony**-**haired girl running at full speed towards her father.

"Daddy, Daddy!"

The man laughs and scoops up his little girlwho looks to be around four.

A red**-**haired man follows and tickles her from behind, I laugh remembering the same redhead doing that to me when I was little.

Ron doesn't notice me as he plucks Harry's little girl out of his arms.

Hermione's pregnant belly suddenly appears from a shop.

I look away, the tears falling yet again. That should be me; that should be my little girl; that should be me smiling and laughing with my family.

But you took that awayDraco... you took away everything and left me a shell of what I used to be.

Now my family acts as though I don't exist; Luna ignores me at work; Harry barely meets my eye **- **and Hermione... well, Hermione told me loud and clear she could never forgive Draco **- **so I stopped speaking to her.

I have no one - no one to share my tears or smiles... I used to have everything. I was poor in wealthbut rich in love and security.

Now I'm an empty, forgotten soul... only you can give me back what you stole the day you left me...

...the day Harry's prediction came true.

"Please understand, Harry!" I beg. 

Tears flood the green orbs that once, in a far distant past, shone with happiness.

"Gin... I... I don't think I can... because understanding would mean I was giving you up... and I'm not ready to do that."

"Harry... I can't help how I feel - I love him... Draco loves me," I add feebly.

He laughs. Shocked, I stare at him; never in the time I had known him had Harry laughed at me.

Shaking his head, he smirks at me; I see a glint in his eye I never knew existed.

"Draco Malfoy doesn't love anyone. He is an evil, lying bastard! He is using you; I can't believe you are so blind. He doesn't love you, Gin; he won't stay - he'll be gone once you tell him everything he needs to know!"

Seething with anger, I reach out and slap him hard on the face.

His hand goes up to his face and touches the fiery-red mark on his cheek. We both stare at each other in shock.

"That's a lie! He told me he loved me - he promised!" I realize I am trying to convince myself more than I am him.

"He's already got you right where he wants you. You are already his." He looks at me once more before shaking his head again; he turns and heads up to his and Ron's room.

remember when we were such fools  
and so convinced and just too cool  
oh no  
no no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

The day I told you I loved you my life ended... you just didn't care, you didn't love me... you never did.

Harry was right... I was blind... blinded by this Death-Marked love I feel for you.

I can't believe you fed me those lies, that you held me tight and made me believe I was safe...

...then when I had nothing left to hold onto you let me drop.

I fell from somewhere so high just the falling nearly killed me... but it was the poison of your lies that dealt the final blow

...the moment I realised you never loved me at all.

Why was I so stupid - why did I believe? Can't I turn back the clock... start time over?

If I could I'd not go back three years to the day you left but five years to the day I welcomed you in.

If I had one wish that's what it would be...

I think...

He is kissing me as though he never will again...

...like he thinks it will be the last time he'll see me.

I laugh and push him back.

"Now, now - control yourself, Mr. Malfoy!" 

He frowns and pulls me closer again... but, instead of kissing me, he holds me close.

"I love you. Please remember that."

Puzzled, I try to talk - but he is holding me so close that I can't talk; I can only sit there with his cloak in my mouth while I listen to his hushed tone.

When I am finally released, I pull back and stare up at him.

The bed covers are wrapped tightly around me.

"What's wrong?" I touch his pale face with a shaking hand, trying to bring comfort to him.

He smiles at me. "Why does something have to be wrong just because I told you I loved you? What is wrong with loving you?"

I shrug, not convinced.

"Just promise me you'll always remember."

I shake my head.

"Not 'til you tell me what's up!"

"Just promise," he pleads, cupping my face in his hands.

I nod. "I promise Draco, I'll never forget."

When someone said count your blessings now  
for they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
they knew better  
still you said forever  
and ever  
who knew

Can't believe I was so wrong, I can't believe I let you do this to me...

...can't believe that I let you walk away and leave me with nothing.

No one likes me now; I am just the used property of a "Slytherin Prince"... a Death Eater... a Malfoy!

I'm no more than a whore and a loser to my friends, a traitor to my familyand a complete idiot to anyone who knows what I've let you do.

I'm still standing in the same place in Diagon Alley - still watching the "Great Harry Potter" playing with his baby daughter.

He is still standing with his beloved friends... still standing strong and proud.

The Auror he wanted to be used to stand before me... the hero he once was is now forgottennow he is just a man... just a normal person...

...someone I know he wants to be.

At that momenthe turns and sees me staring; he stares for a second,then a flicker of a smile crosses his lips...

...he nods at me and grins... and, at this moment, things seem normal - for this brief moment in time we are back to being friends...

...but he is with Julie now, the love of his life... the mother of his daughter...

...my family's new best friend...

...my family's new daughter - the one they are proud of...

...me, a long forgotten mistake.

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
until we meet again  
until we  
until we meet again  
and I won't forget you my friend  
what happened

I know I'll never see you again... I know you're never coming back to me.

You're gone... you're with the rest of the Death Eaters... your true loves.

You are with Pansy Parkinson...

...the person who knows you best.

Moments we shared I'll never forget... you meant... mean... the world to me and I'll never forget you - never... for as long as I live you will remain the love I lost.

I promised I'd never forget... a curse that still tortures me.

Now you're gone and I hate you.

I hate you for making me weak... for making me half the person I used to be.

I have nothing left to live for; I never knew such misery was possible, but you showed me... and for this I hate you.

But, having said all this... if you came back - if you returned and asked me to come back to you...

...we both know I'd say yes... we both know I'd take you back because no matter what I love you.

if someone said three years from now  
you'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
cause they're all wrong and  
that last kiss  
I'll cherish  
until we meet again  
and time makes  
it harder  
I wish I could remember  
but I keep  
your memory  
you visit me in my sleep  
my darling  
who knew  
my darling  
my darling  
who knew  
my darling  
I miss you  
my darling  
who knew  
who knew


End file.
